lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Judgement Tower
The Judgement Tower is the ancient stone tower located in the upper right of New Hectare City. History In the ancient times, this tower was build for Hectare, Isabella, and Hilda Blazela so their can look at the stars. Later, Armor Black Knight hired by Lady Marcy Lecarde, before John D. Francis killed her, to killed Hectare Blazela and the people of his city when he didn't want to marry her and killed all her minion with Andrew and Siegfried, head into Ancient Hectare and forcibly killed them all, ending up murdering Hectare. Armor Black Knight win, but because Andrew lose his grip on reality after Erica, his wife, passes away, drag The Knight off into the edge, killing both of them. This leads Siegfried Dore to promise to Andrew and Erica into Heaven by raising Destiny Star, leaving Ancient Hectare while not knowing that Isabella was pregnant with her child. According to Richter Blazela, Henry Blazela was also send on top of the Judgement Tower by his mother and many others as a sad lost for the man who would made peace with the demons. Nowadays, the Judgement Tower is now a gateway to hell, reviving the soul of hell. In Lawler-RPG After Venis and co. finish the three tournament and stopping Icy Steven with his Darkrai, Bruce BlazeStar message his mother that New Order is heading into The Judgement Tower would some reason unknown. He also mention about Icy Steven, Jedah and Alex Mercer are heading in too. The team head back into New Hectare City to stop New Order once and for all. Once entering, Bruce BlazeStar, Ruby Rose, and Kenchia decide to help out with Venis and co. since Bloom did know he saved the world from Meden Lostness. Throughout the parts, it's later reveal that Icy Steven needs his family's soul to gain his turn form. Since his died during the 26 years of prison, he only a soul. When Steven's died, he processes Steven's Body and connect with his wife. As said by Dr. Weird before his death, that his needs Steven's body unless his find to absorb his family bloodline's soul to recover his body. He have Danny's Soul, and is ready to open the gate of hell to absorb Ralph, Darcy, and Stormy's Soul after them death. The heroes has to go to The Lost Forest in part 1, climb the Judgement Tower in part 2, and reach Stockgil at the top of the tower in part 3. When the heroes defeated Stockgil, he admit that his plan was to just live a prefect live with Starla and him, but also want it to revive his half-brother from hell. After that, Stockgil got stabbed in the neck by Icy Steven's Ice Shard. By then, he falls down the Judgement Tower. When Starla reaches the top, she saw Stockgil's death and completely loses her will to lived after everything she love get killed or became evil. Icy Steven grabbed her in the neck and begin absorb her power, but she froze his hands and free from his power, but ended up killing herself in the process. After that, Icy Steven's Crystal Heart finally open up, revealing Steven's Body and Icy' Soul. Icy Steven takes that knockout Steven with him to revive his wife with Steven's DNA and leave, now Jedah appears and plans on taking Venis' Fusion Sword. Enemies Part 1 *6 Zombies *2 Boomers *2 Gun Droids *4 Squeakers (each color) *Cad Bane *Spinni *Storo *Daroach (With Doc) **Dark Daroach *Ulquiorra Part 2 *4 Sheer Heart Attacks *2 Saw Droids *Hol Horse (With J. Gail) *Dr. Fetus *Yoshikage Kira (Awaken) Part 3 Pre-Icy Steven Event *6 Demon Warriors *Stockgil **Devil Trigger Stockgil Post-Icy Steven Event *4 Dark Stalkers *2 Q-Bees *4 Huiztil *Lilith *Jedah Dohma Characters that join in *Bruce BlazeStar (Beginning) *Kenchia (Beginning) *Raiden (Beginning) *Ruby Rose (Beginning) *Sakura Kinomoto (Beginning) *Afro Samurai (Part 1) *Samurai Jack (Part 1) *Ichigo (Part 1) *Galen Marek (Part 1) *Pit (Part 2) *Sora (Part 2) *Alex Mercer (Part 2) *Tecna (Part 3) *Captain Scarlet (Part 3) *FlutterShy (End) *Rarity (End) Trivia * Category:Places